1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an adjustable bracket device of a cable management arm for furniture and more particularly to utilize an adjustable bracket, which has a guiding groove, applying to various depth sizes of a rack, which is adapted to adjust an assembled position of the cable management arm for extending and retracting in the rack to thereby avoid changing the specification of the rack, so that a universal specification of the cable management arm is capable of applying to the various depth sizes of the rack.
2. Description of the Related Art
Big industrial system, like factory computer and server, is consisted of a rack, and a plurality of individual component drawers. Large numbers of data cables and power cable connected between the rack and the component draw is usually served to communicate with other components and power supply. In order to flexibly repair and service the installed components, a cable management arm is generally used to manage these cables.
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional cable management arm 30 comprises cable arms 31, pivotal members 32, a pair of brackets 33 and 34. The cable arms 31 are used to mount the cables (not labeled). The cable arms 31 are connected by the pivotal members, permitting the cable arms 31 to fold together. Two ends of the combination of the cable arms 31 are connected to the two brackets 33 and 34 which are fixed on predetermined positions of the component drawer 20 and the rack 10. In addition, two tracks 11 and 12 are fixed and connected between the component drawer 20 and the inner wall of the rack 10. When the component drawer 20 moves fowards or rearwards along the track 11 and 12 on the inner wall of the rack 10, the cable arms 31 are extended or extracted.
A specific cable management arm 30 is applied to a specific depth size of the rack 10 even though it is convenient for extraction, repair and service. There is a need for a new length specification or a different series count for the cable arms 31 when launching a new specification of the rack 10 in a market. Accordingly, manufacturers cannot reduce manufacturing cost or apply to various depth sizes of the rack 10.
The present invention intends to provide an adjustable bracket device of a cable management arm having a guiding groove adapted to adjust an assembled position of a cable arm with respect to a rack in such a way to mitigate and overcome the above problem.
The primary objective of this invention is to provide an adjustable bracket device of a cable management arm comprising a guiding groove and a positioning unit to thereby choose an assembled position of the cable management arm with respect to the rack, so as to improving useful flexibility and convenient assembling.
The adjustable bracket device of the cable management arm of the present invention mainly comprises an adjustable bracket, and a positioning unit adapted to position the cable management arm with respect to the adjustable bracket between a rack and a chassis. The adjustable bracket includes a guiding groove adapted to receive the positioning unit to adjust an assembled position of the cable management arm with respect to a predetermined position of the rack, to thereby apply a universal specification of the cable management arm to various depth sizes of the rack.
Other objectives, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description and the accompanying drawings.